<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Alone by Good_beans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956290">Never Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_beans/pseuds/Good_beans'>Good_beans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, but if i do let me know and i'll change it right away, link almost dies but doesn't so idk if i need to use the character death warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_beans/pseuds/Good_beans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda deals with saying goodbye to Link; Link struggles with his post-resurrection amnesia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The pacing in this is kind of weird (for example, I could spend a whole novel rather than a few paragraphs describing the scene in which Link wakes up in the shrine) but I didn't want to get stuck in some scenes and miss out on the ones important to the story. There's a mix of zelda x link and mipha x link because I am indecisive and also this poor boy's life was a mess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked down at the boy in my arms. His blue eyes were closed, and I cursed myself for every time I had looked into them with anger. After all these months I had finally seen him for who he really was. I had finally reached a point where the sight of his face brought me security and comfort. Now, that same face was smeared with grease, dirt, and blood. The two other men began easing him away from me. Although my hands briefly tightened around him, I convinced myself to let him go. </p><p>As he was taken from me, my eyes were drawn to the sword emblem over his chest. The fabric there was stained with my tears. I saw a darker, more alarming stain on his side. I hardly noticed that the same red had gotten all over my dress.</p><p>“You should come with us, Your Highness,” one of the men said to me. I shook my head and began forcing my mind to clear. I pushed my grief and regret away before it could overwhelm me completely. It didn’t take long; I was accustomed to burying my emotions deep. </p><p>Standing to face them, my eyes continued to drift to the body in their arms. I had lost many friends in the past few days, but I refused to lose him. </p><p>“No. I will only slow you down. Link must be taken there as soon as possible. I know of a safe place not too far from here. Now please, hurry!” I lifted his sword from where it lay and immediately took off towards the south. I knew if I stayed any longer, the men were bound to argue with me. And that would only waste the precious time that Link had left. </p><p>As I ran through the ruined landscape, my senses heightened for any sign of Guardians. While travelling, I wondered if I would ever get to speak to him again. The last time Impa and I had met, she spoke of amnesia caused by the shrine. That is, if the resurrection process even proved successful in the first place. My heart ached at the idea of him feeling alone in his journey. What if there was no one to tell him about us? What if he never remembered the way I cared about him? The way the other Champions had cared about him? </p><p>Forcing my fear to become energy, I sprinted into the night.</p><p> </p><p>A day or two passed. My mind was so preoccupied I could hardly keep track of the time. Before I knew it, I was standing before the shrine, nodding to the guards in the doorway. I watched as they made preparations to seal the entry as I headed inside. I wanted one last look at him, just in case. One last look before I went off to meet my fate. </p><p>It was a shame there were enough members of the royal court who hadn’t fled. They had turned it into some ceremonial thing. My royal gown had been such a pain to wear on the journey to the shrine.</p><p> I had been there thousands of times before, although most of my visits had been secret research excursions. I had notebooks full of observations, notes, and sketches. Even though I’d memorized every square inch of the place, nothing could prepare me for what I would see that day. My breath caught in my throat when I entered the resurrection chamber. </p><p>I had studied the chamber so many times, but only in childlike fascination. I always imagined that using it would be some grand, fairy tale-like scene. Instead, my eyes watered at the sight of an all-too-familiar person in the pool of bright liquid. In all my daydreams, never had I pictured the occupant of the chamber to be covered in so many horrible scars and burns.</p><p>I knelt beside the basin, resting my hands on the mysterious carvings in the stone. With annoyance, I pushed my draping sleeves away from the pool so that I could reach out to Link. My hand hovered over the water. For some reason, I wanted to grab his hand. I wanted to touch his face. All of the sudden I wanted to kiss him -- but something felt wrong about it now. I had never tried to do it before, so I felt strange doing it now that it was too late. Especially after I had found out how much time he and Mipha had spent together. Still, I hoped that maybe someday I would be able to tell him everything I felt. But then again, someday may not come for me. I had already decided what must be done. The thought of my fate terrified me to the core. </p><p>But I had learned a thing or two about courage recently...</p><p>“Oh, Link,” I whispered. In the end, I decided to rest my fingertips gently on his hand. The water was an odd temperature; I hardly noticed when my hand was submerged. “I’m… I’m so sorry…” The words stopped. I drew in a long breath. I didn’t come here to cry. What good was my apology to him now, anyway? It’s not like my regret could bring him back. It didn’t bring the Champions back. It didn't bring the citizens back, or the soldiers, or my father.</p><p>Once again my heart flooded with the fear that Link would have to face his task without knowing how much he had meant to the people around him. What if, when he rose, he didn’t remember how much he had changed my life? What if he didn’t remember all the laughs he and Daruk had shared? What if he didn’t remember how Urbosa had treated him like the little brother she could never have? What if he didn’t remember all the friendly (and the not-so-friendly) competitions he and Revali had participated in? What if he didn’t remember that he and Mipha had planned such a beautiful future together?</p><p>A memory suddenly came back to me. </p><p>I could see Link talking to one of the little boys in Hateno village. He spoke enthusiastically with him -- he was always so good with children. Link reached down, pulling a fraying thread from his Champion’s tunic. He tied it around the boy’s index finger. The child listened intently as Link explained how the little string would remind him to do his chores that afternoon.</p><p>“Will it really help me remember?” he boy had asked, examining it. The swordsman reassured him that it would. He said he’d used the trick himself quite a few times.</p><p>“Really?” </p><p>Link told him it was an extra-special trick that all the knights use. And now, the child was just like a knight, too. </p><p>“Wow! Thanks mister!” He had said before running off to play with his friends. Link had turned to me then, a bright smile on his face.</p><p>My mind snapped back to the present. I reached down to the golden-yellow trim on my right sleeve. I found the place where it had caught on a thornbush earlier and torn. I tugged a bright thread from the dress and reached back into the water. I tied it around his left index finger. If it had worked for him before, perhaps it would work this time. Sighing, I sat back and watched the ends of the yellow thread float aimlessly around. </p><p>“I don’t know when I’ll see you again,” I spoke to his sleeping ears, “Or <em> if </em> I’ll see you again. But Link, please don’t forget about all the people who care about you.” I stood to leave. No kiss goodbye, although I’ll admit the thought did cross my mind. I turned when I reached the exit.</p><p>“Don’t forget that you are never alone.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I opened my eyes. </p><p>A woman’s voice echoed in my head. I couldn’t tell where it was coming from, or if I had simply imagined it. My mind felt hazy and slow as I blinked a few times to adjust to the soft light. There was a glowing blue pattern on the ceiling, and I suddenly noticed water draining around me. Where was I? I sat up slowly and sleepily. I was surrounded by some kind of round basin which sat in the center of a dark, stone room. The walls were illuminated with blue and orange designs.</p><p>I felt strangely calm and rejuvenated. Even though I felt groggy, it seemed as if I had just woken from the most refreshing night’s rest I had ever experienced. </p><p>It was odd, I soon noticed, that my memory was blank. I couldn’t recall who I was, or what I was doing here. I knew my name was Link. Unfortunately, that seemed to be all. I was dressed in nothing but underclothes, and I saw my body was riddled with scars. My heart immediately began to race. Where had they come from? Was I in danger? I looked around, trying to remember anything about this place. I tried to recall how I had ended up here. The effort was wholly unsuccessful.</p><p> I crawled out of the mysterious stone bed. Placing my hands on the rim, I noticed a yellow string around my index finger. I held it close to my face, squinting at the bright yellow in the dim light. Didn’t people tie strings like this when they needed to remember something? If my confusion and fear hadn’t been increasing so steadily, I might have laughed at that. Obviously there was something for me to remember --  such as absolutely <em> everything </em>.</p><p> I rubbed my temples, searching for any other name that I may recall. Only my own was clear. I looked down at the thread again.</p><p>
  <em> Don’t forget… </em>
</p><p>A memory of the woman speaking echoed in my brain. I tried with all my might to think of who she was, or what she had been telling me. But it was like trying to recall a dream that simply slipped away the harder you held to it.</p><p>
  <em> Don’t forget… </em>
</p><p>Looking around, there were some other interesting features of the room. Curiosity soon overcame my frustration, and I went to explore. In the building I discovered some form of magical technology, thankfully found some clothes, and heard the woman again. Something about her seemed vaguely familiar, but I still had no idea who she was or why her voice was in my head. Then I reached the entrance to the building. </p><p>The ancient, carved walls parted with some help from my new tool. Rays of sunshine spilled into the room. I could see a crystal blue sky just past a set of stairs.</p><p>“Link,” the voice returned, much clearer this time. My chest tightened. I hated that she knew my name. How did she know who I was, while I was still so clueless about her?</p><p>“You are the light,” with a chill I suddenly got a feeling: just a memory of a shadow of an emotion. There was a job I had to do. There were people I had to protect. There was someone I had to be. And that someone was courageous. </p><p>“Our light, that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now go…” she commanded. I may have forgotten everything about my past, but I still ran full speed into whatever my future might hold.</p><p>Emerging, I faced a magnificent landscape. As the light hit my skin, I was struck with the feeling that it had been an awfully long time since I had last seen the sun. </p><p>I looked down at the string on my finger.</p><p>
  <em> Don’t forget… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The following days were filled with danger, adventure, and occasional glances at the yellow string. Even after many parts of my past had been revealed to me, I didn’t get the feeling that the thread’s purpose had been fulfilled. I spent many nights rubbing it in curiosity. At first it had driven me mad trying to figure it out. Then, after understanding the sheer amount of memories that were missing, I resigned myself to the probability that it would take months, even years, to finally remember the specific reason for this string. It eventually fell off during a battle with some nightmarish beast on six legs. (Later, I learned it was called a Guardian.) Although I was a bit disappointed that the thread would no longer be looped around my finger, a day never went by that I didn’t wonder about it.</p><p>
  <em> Don’t forget... </em>
</p><p>After nearly two months, many things had come back to me about the person I was, and the people I knew. I strode along the path through Tabantha, preparing to conquer my second Divine Beast. It was a calm, cool night. I had just said goodbye to the zora prince after helping him save Vah Ruta. I was lost in thought, replaying my encounter with the spirit I had released inside. </p><p>Seeing Mipha had brought a wave of love, grief, and confusion crashing over me. I was forced to relive the pain of her death for a second time, but I also got to experience my love for her all over again. Before she disappeared, she had said she would give her power to me. I was still trying to figure out what she had meant by that. How could she share it if she was trapped in that awful mechanical monster? I could care less about her gift, though. My memories of our time together only brought me sadness. Now she was gone, and I would have to live the rest of my days on my own. What was I supposed to do without her?</p><p>Those thoughts were on my mind when the Yiga attacked. There were two this time, which may not seem too threatening at first. Unfortunately, their unnaturally fast reflexes combined with their teleportation magic made them far more dangerous than any other pair of enemies I’d faced. On top of that, I was still shaken from recalling my time in Vah Ruta. </p><p>One of the assassins laughed cruelly as I was quickly thrown to the ground.</p><p>“Is that all the famous hero has got?” he jeered. Arrows rained down on me. I dodged their sickles the best I could, but still ended up receiving a dangerous amount of cuts. The battle had only begun, and my many injuries were causing me to feel exhausted already.   </p><p>“Did you really think you’d be able to save the entire kingdom?” the other asked, drawing his bow with terrifying speed. I narrowly avoided a double arrow shot. “You’re just a small boy with a tendency for recklessness.” I managed to injure one with a quick slice from my sword, and he disappeared for good. I turned to the other, but he simply laughed. I couldn’t blame him; I was in terrible shape.  </p><p>Just then, an arrow hit its mark, sending a searing pain across my left shoulder. The blade dropped out of my hand. I heard a sound behind me, but I wasn’t able to turn fast enough. I was shoved on my bad shoulder, causing me to spin and tumble to the ground. Before I could process anything, I was on my back, pinned under his foot. “What arrogance, thinking you could take us all on by yourself!” He let out another laugh, the red mask glaring at me. </p><p>My eyes widened as he took up my sword -- and brought it back down. </p><p>I had thought many times about what it would be like to die again. Would it jog my memory to the first time it happened? Would I be traumatized because I had felt it before? Or would the previous experience allow me to face death with more peace this time? </p><p>In the end, I received no jarring memories or exceptional emotions. I felt both physically and mentally paralyzed from pain. Breathing grew more difficult. The Yiga member pulled the sword back, throwing it to the ground. I saw the blade flash red as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, and pulled me towards the inverted crying eye. My vision blurred and focused. The world around me seemed to be rippling like a fading dream. </p><p>The only thing I could manage to think was that I had let everyone down. I’d let them down again, and there was no one to save me this time. I looked at the stars surrounding the harsh colors of the mask. My eyes slid shut, but I could still hear my killer’s voice in my ear.</p><p>“Well let me tell you something, little hero,” he said, “it’s dangerous to go alone.” </p><p>The yellow string.</p><p>Zelda’s voice.</p><p>
  <em> Don’t forget… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don't forget that you are never alone.  </em>
</p><p>I smiled, finally remembering. It was a shame it was too late. My vision went dark.</p><p>Then, I felt a surge of bubbles around me. It was a strange sensation to experience on dry land. My eyes flickered open to see aquamarine light swirling around me. The Yiga member backed up in surprise. I felt a familiar hand on my cheek, and strong arms lifted me to my feet. All the pain in my chest went away. It wasn’t numb -- no, I felt stronger than I had in a very long time. My body lost all soreness and exhaustion. My mind grew alert. Then, for the briefest of moments, Mipha was there. She floated in front of me, a small smile across her lips. Oh Hylia, she was so beautiful. </p><p>It was in that brief second that I understood. She faded away, leaving me to face my enemy. But I knew she hadn’t really left. Everyone who I had cared about, everyone who cared about me, would always be by my side. I had forgotten them. But they had never forgotten me. </p><p>“You’re wrong.” I said, picking up my sword. “I am never alone.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>